Royal Love Triangle
by AngeChen
Summary: Tenten has to marry someone before she is 17, or her evil relative will become the next King of China. Her father decides to help her out by holding a competition for her hand. The contestants include the Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke. NejixTentenxSasuke
1. Chapter 1: Word Reaches the Clans

Title: Royal Love Triangle

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: NejixTentenxSasuke

Rating: Teen

Summary: Princess Tenten of China is reaching the age of 17; she must find someone to marry, or else her evil cousin will become the next King of China. But Tenten cannot find someone worthy of her hand, so her father reaches his request to the neighboring lands of Japan, specifically the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; including its setting, characters, etc.

Chapter 1: Word Reaches the Clans

The Hyuuga Compound

"Lord Hyuuga, you've received an invitation to the funeral of the Kazekage, another blackmail from the Uchiha clan, " a messenger noted dully," and a letter from the King of China."

At the last part, Hiashi interrupted the messenger,"Repeat the last part."

"A letter from the King of China," the messenger replied.

"Give me that letter, and burn the rest. If any of the other letters required some feedback, just answer with a 'Lord Hiashi will not be available'", the Head Hyuuga commanded.

"Yes, sir," and with that the messenger slipped out of Hiashi's office.

Hiashi read the letter quickly and thoroughly.

'This shall be interesting,' he thought to himself.

"Hinata, get Neji."

The girl, his successor and daughter who was sitting next to him, started. Her father barely said a word to her on his good days. The last time he talked to her was warning her that if she didn't improve, he would give her successor position to her younger sister, Hinabi.

"H-Hai."

At the Uchiha Compound

(A/N Itachi is not a traitor in this fic, and Sasuke's dad is the leader of the Uchiha clan.)

"Lord Uchiha, you have received an invitation to the Kazekage's funeral, blackmail from the Hyuuga clan," the messenger said in a flat tone," and a letter from the King of China."

'The King of China… what could that fool want?' the Uchiha thought to himself.

"Hand me the letter from the King, and give the rest to my son, Itachi."

Sitting next to was his son and successor, Itachi, with a stoic expression on his face received the 'junk' mail.

"Thank you and leave, messenger," dismissed one of the Uchiha prodigies, Itachi.

The messenger obeyed and left the two Uchihas together.

"Never say 'thank you' to a messenger, Itachi. He is only doing his appointed job," his father commented.

"Yes father," Itachi said with a monotone expression on his face, "what has the King of China written?"

"Oh, he is trying to marry off his daughter."

"He's trying? I thought you said she was a beautiful and talented girl."

"Woman, actually," his father corrected, "She's 17, beautiful, quick-witted, and talented with weapons."

"What's the problem then?"

"He didn't say, but she is probably waiting for her true love, or something idiotic like that," the head Uchiha reasoned and then added," she should know by now there is no such thing as true love; only lust and position matter in our world, Itachi."

"Hn."

"Don't say 'hn'. That's not a real word… and you're showing Sasuke a bad example, he's already starting to say it."

"Please, Father, Sasuke is already 17 years old."

"I know, that is why I need to talk about him about this letter. Go and call him here."

"Yes Father."

Back at the Hyuuga Compound

"F-father, I b-brought N-Neji." Hiashi ignored her stating the obvious and spoke to Neji.

"Neji, do you know what this letter means to you?" Hiashi inquired.

"No."

"Well, I'll explain, since Hinata didn't," forgetting the fact he didn't tell her what was written inside the letter," the King of China has sent a letter to our honorable clan. The King is holding a competition for his daughter's hand in marriage."

"Princess Tenten?"

"Yes that woman."

"Let me guess what this means. You want me to compete for her hand so the Hyuuga clan will even be more famous than it already is."

"Yes, what you concluded is true, but not only that, if you win, you will be the next King of China."

"That would be nice."

"Not to mention Neji, have you seen Tenten lately?"

"Just last month at the grand opening of something."

"Then you've noticed how she has blossomed into a stunning woman, right?"

"Yes, she is quite beautiful. I don't know why she likes conversing with trash like her guard, Rock Lee."

"Her whole family has always been soft, starting with her father. Although their militia is quite powerful."

"Anyways, do you consent to competing in this competition of her father's, Neji?"

"Yes, I believe it will be quite… fun."

"As expected from the Hyuuga prodigy, you will leave in two weeks."

"Alright, then I will take my leave and get ready for the trip."

Neji's POV

'Heh, I can't believe it. I mean I always had a crush on Tenten, even when she was little, with all her rough tomboy-ish features. When we were kids, I always played with her when she came to visit Japan, and vice-versa. She was so cute with her two buns and pink shirt. Although the last time we talked was when we were 13, and she ended the conversation by calling me a jerk. I only told her not to get too attached with her loser of a bodyguard, Lee.'

I stopped and looked at my surroundings; I had already reached the East Gardens.

'She has really changed these years. She's going on 17 this year; I'm already 17. Her body has changed from one of a violent weapon-throwing tomboy into Greek goddess. Her face lost its childish roundness, and is more defined. From my last sight of her, she wasn't wearing two buns anymore, just one messy bun in the back of her head with loose strands to frame her face. It fit her perfectly. Her eyes were still chocolate brown, almond shaped, and big, with a sense of humor lingering in them. Although she wore modest clothes for her status, it fit her wonderfully, anyways. Her chest went from hardly visible to at least a B cup. Probably bigger, I bet she still binds her chest the old fashion way with strips of cloth. Her entire body has slimmed down, and is now slender and without any sign of being anorexic. Her legs were long and smooth. All in all she had no imperfections or blemishes on her body to anyone's eyes.'

I continued walking within the East Garden until I reached the West Garden, which was the closest to my room.

'Not only was she beautiful, but she was a skilled weapons mistress. She had mastered most of the weapons in her father's weapon closet and that was 4 years ago… she has probably mastered all of them by now. Ah… I just remembered why she wanted to become a weapon mistress. Her mother was one before her…she actually resembles her mother a lot. They were both beautiful and smart woman, with a knack for weapons."

I reached my room and sat down.

'It's been awhile since I've seen face-to-face Tenten, I want her for my bride and this competition is my ticket.'

End Neji's POV

Back at the Uchiha Compound

"Yes Father?"

"Sasuke, I expect Itachi told you what this letter is about," his father assumed.

"No," Sasuke said with an imaginary smirk on his face. Itachi did explain what the letter was about, but Sasuke never missed a chance to get Itachi scolded.

Sasuke is mad at his father for picking his eldest son, Itachi, to become the successor of the clan. Obviously, Sasuke can't change his father's decision, so he just takes his anger out on Itachi.

"Excuse me Father, but I did explain," Itachi said while scowling a bit.

"Yes, yes, but you two always lie; so I'll just briefly explain it again to Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke and Itachi said in unison.

"I'll ignore that, but really don't say 'hn'; I don't know what you mean."

"Excuse me, Father." Again in unison.

"Well Sasuke, the King of China is hosting a competition for the Princess of China's hand. Guess what I want you to do."

"I am to enter in that competition, win, and spread the Uchiha legacy."

"Correct, and do you accept? There are other young male Uchihas I can ask."

"No, I'll do it; just to make sure, the Princess's name is Tenten, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Correct, now go to your room and pack. You will leave in two weeks on a yacht that's shipping all the contestants from Japan to China."

"Just wondering, are the Hyuuga participating too?" Sasuke inquired.

"Most likely; and most likely they sent their prodigy, Hyuuga Neji."

"I'll take my leave now," Sasuke excused himself, and walked towards his room.

In Sasuke's Room

Sasuke's POV

'Naruto said something about Tenten when he went to that grand opening of something he went to with Hinata as her escort. He's such an idiot; doesn't he know that his best friend, me, Uchiha Sasuke, prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, is an Uchiha whose mortal enemy is the Hyuuga clan? What an idiot! He's even going out with the Hyuuga Clan's heir.'

I stopped ranting on about Naruto in my head and tried to remember what he said about Tenten.

'Well Tenten used to be friend with Neji. Wonder what happened? Naruto also said she was really hot! That's a plus; and she is skilled in weapons. That's another plus! He also said she was really friendly with her weird bodyguard, in a sibling kind of way. I guess she's one of those compassionate kind of girl who likes everyone. Oh well, at least she's better than Sakura…'

I start remembering my childhood memories filled with pranks performed by Naruto and the signs of affection given by Sakura.

'Ugh! She was so slutty! And in front of Naruto too! He was the only reason she was around!'

I remembered how she befriended Naruto so she could hang out with us.

'Sadly, Naruto liked her, so he always did what she wanted, which was bringing her along with all of our adventures. Whenever she and I were alone, I tried to run away and find Naruto. But she'd always find a way for us to be alone! I guess some good came out of Naruto dating a Hyuuga… he's not obsessing over Sakura anymore; therefore, there's no more Sakura to deal with.'

'Well, I guess instead of being the leader of the Uchiha Clan, I'll become the next King of China…not bad. And if I win, I get Neji's old girlfriend and the victory of beating him in battle, or whatever is in store for all the contestants. Not bad at all…'

A/N: I accept flames, I really don't care if you use constructive criticism or not; but be warned. If the flames are too mean, I will not continue this fic. (Okay… I think I just contradicted myself…oh well) but anyways REVIEWS are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2: The North Garden

Title: Royal Love Triangle

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: NejixTenten

Rating: Teen

Summary: Princess Tenten of China is reaching the age of 17; she must find someone to marry, or else her evil cousin and her husband will become the next King and Queen of China. But Tenten cannot find someone worthy of her hand, so her father reaches his request to the neighboring lands of Japan, specifically the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; including its setting, characters, etc.

* * *

Notes:

I am going to make this a NejixTenten fic, because in this fic Neji really loves her. (I totally agree that there are not enough SasukexTenten to go around, but NejixTenten looks so beautiful to me right now.)

I am really sorry for the long wait… I have excuses, but none that you've never heard before.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I have to say the reviews really are a lifesaver. When I update my story I have to get at least 10 reviews before I do.

This chapter is for is dedicated to all of you guys out there reviewing; but I give a special thanks to the first 5 people who reviewed:

**Hugs Lee 13**

**Princess of Storms**

**Tsukiko Yuki**

**Rosytenten**

**ayuhchan**

**China Palace (Tenten's Room)**

"Dad! What the heck did you do?" Tenten yelled.

"Honey, if you're not married in time… you can't be my heir-", the king tried explaining.

"But I can't marry now! I'm only 17! Lee, help me out here!"

"I'm sorry but I think your father's right. If something were to happen to him, god forbid-"Lee admitted sheepishly.

"Excuse me for interrupting Lee, but thank you. See Tenten, Lee, your beloved friend and bodyguard agrees with me. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't see the logic behind my plan," the king pointed out.

"But Dad, why couldn't you tell me before you sent out the invitations? Why couldn't you discuss to me who you were inviting? Why the secrets, up until today?"

"Because you and I know you would never agree... but I swear Tenten, you will have free choice of the man you pick. You will pick or make up the challenges. You do anything to the competition," the king paused as Tenten's face seemed to light up," except cancel it." And back down Tenten's face went.

"Tenten, listen to your father."

"Lee, you traitor," Tenten glared at him, but in both Tenten and Lee's hearts, they both knew she was joking.

"Oh, you cause me pain Princess. I would never betray your trust; but remember, if you see none of the candidates fit to be your husband you can just eliminate all of them," Lee reminded.

"Lee, Dad, I have a bad feeling about this," Tenten admitted.

"Dear, if I am unable to lead or if I die and you are not married. Your cousin Ama and her newlywed husband will take over all of China. Can you live with the guilt of the pain they will cause to our country?" her father asked sincerely.

"No," Tenten whispered.

"Good girl, now do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now let's go to the North Garden to see our candidates."

"sigh Sure, Dad…" Tenten agreed reluctantly.

"But Tenten, the thing is the first challenge is actually me deciding who I want to stay in the contest. Don't worry, I'm only picking out the runts of the litter," her father chuckled.

"Well, fine. But only because I don't want a loser, and I trust your judgment," Tenten said.

"I suppose you aren't angry with me anymore. Right, Princess?"

"Fine, I trust your judgment too, Lee."

"Thanks, Tenten."

"Princess Tenten, bodyguard," Tenten joked, smile returning to Lee and her faces.

"Oh, that was so unyouthful of me! I'm so sorry!"

"Bow down or meet my slap!" Tenten pretended to act like the stereotypical royal spoiled princess.

"Come on Tenten; let's go meet the suckers that your father calls your possible husbands!" Lee cried rushing out before her.

"Shut up, Lee!"

* * *

**The North Gardens (Neji's POV)**

"The King and his daughter will arrive in a matter of minutes, contestants! Please remain patient!" the messenger cried out to us from the front of the gardens.

I personally thought the gardens here were quite beautiful. This garden is renowned for its abundant pond and water lilies. Every now and then I'd spot a crane.

'I really want to see Tenten… Her beauty would put all this entire garden to shame,' I thought,' holy crap, I think I saw Uchiha in the crowd just now; it's possible I didn't see him on the yacht ride here, because I spent that entire day in my private room. Crap, I think Uchiha saw me, too. Looks like he's coming over.'

"Hyuuga, I see you've come. As to be expected, our clans are world renowned."

"Hn, Uchiha."

"So, I see we're fighting for your ex's hand… I wonder why you two broke up."

**Sasuke's POV**

'I can almost laugh at Neji right now; he seems so pissed off."

"We were never together," he scowled.

"Really Neji?" I said, 'Stupid Naruto, he gave me useless information.'

"The King and his daughter, Princess Tenten, have arrived!" the messenger sounded off again.

**Normal POV**

"Welcome contestants to this competition! As all of you are probably already aware of, you will be fighting for my daughter's hand in marriage! For the kids here who don't know what she looks like, she's as ugly as donkey's ass!" the King chuckled.

"All of you guys probably know I lied! Here's my princess and heir, Tenten! Feel free to be in awe," the King laughed at his joke again. He pushed his daughter in front of him and winked. Tenten was used to him acting this way, so she just pretended he didn't say anything.

"Wow, she looks better in real life!"

"Tenten's a beauty…"

"Oh baby!"

"I think I love her already."

Those were the audience's general response to seeing Tenten for the first time.

**Neji's POV**

'I'm not disappointed. Good to see you again, Tenten.'

**Sasuke's POV**

'At least the dobe was right about one thing… she's pretty cute.'

**Tenten POV**

'I ignored the remarks made by the crowd, and started my speech.'

"As my father just said, you will be fighting for me, but remember, I'm the judge in this courtroom. I have the power to send any of you home; so nothing funny. Cool, huh?"

_cricket cough_

Tenten smiled,' I knew they wouldn't expect that.'

'Let me take a look around, and see if I recognize anyone… holy crap, Neji's in the crowd… Father, there will be a slight change in my speech.'

"Oh yeah, boys. This is bodyguard Lee. He's like my brother, so if you insult him, you insult me," once I said that, I focused on Neji. What a retard, he still acting stoic.

**Neji's POV**

'I knew she was directing that at me, but I don't care.'

'Oh, she's glaring at me. I think I'll wave.'

**Sasuke's POV**

'Heh, looks like she said that specifically to Neji; what an idiot, he has the nerve to wave…'

**Tenten's POV**

'What in the Hell! He's waving at me! That stupid fer!'

And that's chapter 2. I'm going to apologize for the obvious late update; but I sorry if at the end of this chapter, the characters got OOC. If a lot of people complain about that, I'll rewrite this.


End file.
